Someday the Sun
by The Great Spirit of Writing
Summary: This is a short story for two of my characters Starsky and Alderleaf, explaining their relationship a bit more. Why can't he love her like she loves him?


**Someday the Sun**

**A/N: This is a short story for two of my characters Starsky and Alderleaf, explaining their relationship a bit more, inspired by the songs "Someday You Will Be Loved" by Death Cab for Cutie (Alderleaf's perspective) and "Brighter Than the Sun" by Colbie Callait (Starsky's perspective).**

** I don't own the Warriors series or these songs but I do own Starsky and Alderleaf! Paws off!**

_ Each -~- marks perspective change._

He came to the den entrance to greet her. "Hi!" he mewed brightly. "You must be the new apprentice. I'm Alderpaw."

Starpaw sucked in a sharp breath. He was talking to her! The tom that she had watched shyly as a kit, who filled the camp with his buoyant energy. His almost full-black coat shone in the morning sun. One of his front forepaws and most of his face was bright white. Starpaw felt like she would melt under his brilliant emerald gaze.

"Uh, H-hi. I'm Starpaw," she stammered. "It's nice to look at- I mean, meet you." She felt her pelt go hot.

Alderpaw was curious about the small new white-and-grey apprentice. Why was she looking at him like that? He thought of Swiftpaw and felt guilty. Starpaw's shining eyes were dreamy.

Starpaw felt like her heart had been shocked with lightning; she was strangely stupefied but happy. She started to list to one side but caught herself. What was this strange new feeling?

Starpaw looked like she might fall over. Was she okay? Was she having a fit or something?

Then it hit him. She liked him. How could he have been so stupid? He shouldn't lead Starpaw on like this.

Alderpaw wasn't a cruel tom. He couldn't stand the way Starpaw looked at him, so full of hope, when his heart wanted Swiftpaw; Swiftpaw loved him too. Alderpaw's head was an agony of indecision. Should he tell Starpaw outright that he didn't love her? Maybe they could just be friends…

"Alderpaw, it's time to train!" called Fishclaw impatiently. Starpaw was jolted out of her glossy eyed gaze.

"Coming, Fishclaw!" he meowed. "See you later then," he added as cheerfully as he could muster to Starpaw. He might as well be friends with her. It was probably just a crush she had anyway, but he still felt guilty.

Starpaw felt delirious. He had said "see you later" to her! How could she feel so happy with this tom she had just met? It felt silly, but she was sucked into his cheerful attitude and confidence. Did she simply have a crush on Alderpaw, or something more?

Either way, she was happy to be with him.

As Alderpaw told his story about his battle practice with Swiftpaw, Starpaw wrapped her tail around his. He carefully unwound it, but not before he felt Stonepaw's glare on his pelt. Maybe the tail-winding was an accident, but it didn't feel like an accident. Should he tell Starpaw about him and Swiftpaw yet? He decided to wait but felt uneasy.

Starpaw couldn't help but notice Alderpaw's unease when she pressed against him, the way he pelt prickled. What was wrong? Was he mad at her? What did she do? But Alderpaw continued his conversation in a friendly way, and Starpaw was caught up again in that cheerful mew.

A few weeks later, Starpaw walked with Alderpaw to their den. "Hey, do you want to meet me by the river at midnight? We could go night fishing together!" whispered Starpaw.

Alderpaw couldn't take the guilt anymore. "Starpaw, we need to talk."

"Okay," mewed Starpaw amiably once they had found a quiet place near a shallow bay rarely frequented by the rest of RiverClan. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I'm sorry Starpaw, but I don't love you. I love Swiftpaw. You're a great friend, but I can't feel the same way about you that you feel about me."

Starpaw's shining eyes filled with hurt. "Why didn't you tell me before?" she demanded.

"I thought you knew. By the time I realized you didn't, I didn't want to hurt you. I thought maybe you just had a crush on me and would forget about it soon. I shouldn't have waited as long as I did, and I'm truly sorry for that."

Starpaw walked away, her head and tail drooping. The pain in her eyes burned as keenly in Alderpaw's mind as if it were his own.

She would never forget, and it would take her a long time to forgive.


End file.
